Thomas Gorsuch
This article is about the american drummer, for the parodist;' "Goofy Tom" Gorsuch. '' ''For the firctional page of this person; Ghost (Fiction) ''Thomas Gorsuch ''(Born August 24,1991) is an American musician most known by his stage name The Phantom Shadow, and for being the drummer of the band Kept Hollow. Early Life Gorsuch was born on August 24, 1991 to Kerry and Jill Gorsuch. He is the youngest of three children. His older brother and sister are, Austin and Meghan respectfully. His parents got a divorce when he was 12 and he started writing parodies to cope. He graduated from Forest Hills Central High School at the age of 18. His dog passed away from cancer at the begining of the summer. 3 months after his 19th birthday his mother committed suicide on October 2, 2010. He is currently enrolled in classes at Grand Rapids Community College. Kept Hollow Main Article; Kept Hollow Gorsuch is the the original drummer of the heavy metal band Kept Hollow. He has performed with the band since its begining and has no intentions to leave it. Tribute Band ''Main Article: TRIBUTE'' Gorsuch also created the virtual tribute band TRIBUTE. Which consist of 4 mythical beings, who pay tribute to famous rock bands. Death Sequence ''Main Article: Death Sequence'' In the video game Rock Band series, Gorsuch was the inspiration for the band Death Sequence drummer also named Thomas Gorsuch. The character is the founding member and current drummer. Outfits: Gorsuch's character has a few signature looks or outfits. 1. X-Box 360 (1): Orange gas mask, black sleeveless with hazard symbol on it, orange-green camoflage pants, and green combat boots. Orange driving gloves. Hair is orange tipped mowhawk. 2. X-Box 360 (2): Black gas Mask, white button up tee with black jacket and tie. Black kakai pants and black combat boots. Black driving gloves. Hair is white tipped Mowhawk. The Chewannabes '''''Main Article: The Chewannabes Since 2009, Gorsuch has been the drummer of his most recent band The Chewannabes. He is the founding member and the band is in the middle of working one their debut album. "Goofy Tom" Gorsuch Main Article: "Goofy Tom" Gorsuch "Goofy Tom" is the parodist nickname of Thomas Gorsuch, since his years in high school Gorsuch has been writing and performing parodies. Drumset Gorsuch uses a 13-piece Pearl drumset with: *Bass (double foot pedal) *Snare *Floor Tom *Tom Tom x4 *Zeljan Hi-hat *Sabian Crash x2 *Zeljan Ride *Sabian China *Sabian Splash He drums using thin sticks made by Zeljan. Trivia *He is along with his friend Awesome Jon, is the co-creator of Random Rap Battles of Total Awesomeness. *Is the brother of Proclaimed rapper Austin Gorsuch. *In real life he plays drums and Bass left handed, his character in rock band plays them right handed. *Born in 1991, he is the oldest member of the band. *At 5'11", is the tallest member of the band. *Is a follower of the Denver Broncos, an NFL team. *Enjoys playing Gears of War online.